Warriors World:Adoption
This is a page to put up your characters that you do not want to roleplay anymore, and want to give someone else permission to roleplay your character. Details down below. Rules # A character can be put up for adoption if: #* The user who was in charge of the character has been inactive for 4 months. #* The user who is in charge of it doesn't want to rp it anymore. # Only the current user in charge of a character can put it up for adoption. # The user putting the cat up for adoption can choose if the new owner can change their personality/ appearance or not. # You cannot put another user's story up for adoption without their permission or if they have been inactive for 4 months. # If more than one user wants to adopt a character, the user who put it up gets to choose who gets it. # If your character is up for adoption, please add the adoption template at the top of the character's page by putting . "UFA" stands for Up For Adoption. # To adopt a character, pls contact the user on their message wall. Request Form Heading(please use subheading 1/heading 3): Name of character with link to character's page (please put CLOSED at the end if someone has adopted it) Original Owner: Name of user who originally owned this cat. User: User putting it up for adoption Reason: Inactivity/doesn't want to rp it anymore Clan: '''The Clan that the cat is in '''Other notes: (Keep personality/appearance, etc.) Adopted by: User that adopted it; only put after someone adopted it SIGNATURE Requests Ivykit Original Owner: Creekflow User: Patchfeather Reason: Has been inactive since October and shows has not replied to the message I left them one week ago Clan: SoulClan Other notes: Ready to be apprenticed, brown she-cat with white paws, tail, and dark green eyes Adopted by: N/A 15:38, April 1, 2018 (UTC) Owlkit Original Owner: Creekflow User: Patchfeather Reason: ^ same as above Clan: SoulClan Other notes: Ready to be apprenticed, pale brown tabby tom with bright amber eyes Adopeted by: N/A 15:39, April 1, 2018 (UTC) Icekit Original Owner: Creekflow User: Patchfeather Reason: ^ same as above Clan: SoulClan Other notes: Ready to be apprenticed, white she-cat with green eyes Adopeted by: N/A 15:39, April 1, 2018 (UTC) Shiningfall Original Owner: Creekflow User: Patchfeather Reason: ^ same as above Clan: Rogue. Past, SoulClan Other notes: Mother to Ivykit, Icekit, and Owlkit. Left the Clan to become a rogue. Pure white she-cat with green eyes Adopted by: N/A 15:39, April 1, 2018 (UTC) Falcontalon OO: 'Creekflow '''User: '''Hollywhisker '''Reason: '''Same as above '''Clan: '''SunClan '''Other notes: '''none really it's all on the page "I accidentally did it on purpose."[[Message Wall:Hollywhisker| ''- Hollywhisker]] 15:46, April 1, 2018 (UTC) Tatteredpaw 'OO: '''Creekflow '''User: '''Hollywhisker '''Reason: '''Same as above '''Clan: '''AshClan '''Other notes: '''same as above "I accidentally did it on purpose."[[Message Wall:Hollywhisker| ''- Hollywhisker]] 15:46, April 1, 2018 (UTC) Foxpaw '''OO: Creekflow User: Patchfeather Reason: Roleplayer is inactice Clan: CaveClan Other notes: Lean, wiry white she-cat with ginger patches. Daughter of Mousefern and [Winterwhisper; sister of Violetpaw and Whitepaw. 14:31, August 25, 2018 (UTC) Category:Browse